The Reign of the Morphtronic King
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: This is an alternate ending/ sequel to my other story, "The King of the Morphtronics vs. The queen of Duel Spirits." Will Leo succeed in conquering Earth as well as the Duel Spirit World? Can Yusei and the other Signers stop him in time?
1. Chapter 1: A Queen is Struck Down

The Reign of the Morphtronic King

I am Matthais123. This story was inspired by the anonymous review of "You Don't Know." It is an alternate ending/sequel to my other story, "The King of the Morphtronics vs. the Queen of the Duel Spirits." This story won't make any sense unless you read the original story, so I suggest that you do. I will be using the song "With Me" by Crush 40 during this story, only with a few modifications. I do not intend to plagerize off of Crush 40 or Sega. I will be using the English names in this story. By the way, Rua/Leo and Ruka/Luna rule! Here we go!

Chapter One: A Queen is Struck Down

Leo's face turned pale as he stared in horror at the weapon. Luna stood right above him, holding her rapier above him, ready to stab down. There the twins stood, for a minute, two minutes, waiting.

During this time, millions of thoughts flew through Leo's mind, most of them tied to anger. _"It's not fair!"_ he thought, _"I was gonna be King! The most powerful guy in the universe! But Luna had to ruin it. Why does she have to hog all the glory? Is it because she's a Signer and I'm not? Well I guess it's happily ever after for her and her wimpy Duel Spirits. I'll be gone and she'll be happy. It's all over for me…"_

Just then, it occurred to Leo that Luna was taking forever to deliver the final blow. Leo blinked with confusion, the color starting to come back to his face. He looked up a Luna, and he saw that she was crying.

Luna sheathed her rapier and said, "I-I don't want to fight you, Leo."

Leo blinked slowly. Then he replied, "I don't _really_ want to fight you either, Luna."

There was a silence between them, but then, it was broken when Ancient Fairy Dragon came crashing down with Power Tool Dragon on top of her. He had his power screwdriver pressed right against her neck.

"No!" Luna cried, unsheathing her sword, "Leave her alone!"

Leo saw that Luna was distracted. His eye darted to one of swords. He pulled it out from the floor, quickly got to his feet, and then swung with all his might at Luna's unprotected head.

_SLASH!_

Luna turned around fast. She couldn't believe what she saw. Floating there was Kuribon. The third of the Kuribos had done what Kuribos do best, block attacks. Luna was speechless as she saw her faithful friend give her one last sad look, and disappear in a flash of yellow light.

Luna then looked toward Leo, who still held the sword in his hand.

Leo realized that he needed to hurry before Luna could counterattack, so he hastily hit Luna on the side of her head with the hilt of his sword.

Luna saw stars. Everything around her was spinning. She took a few stumbling toward her brother. "Leo…" she moaned, and then she fell down to the ground, knocked out cold.

* * *

The Morphtronic Videons closed in on Regulus and Sunlight Unicorn, readying their Morphtronic Cords to deliver the final blows. The two Duel Spirits were beaten and bruised, and were very close to a one-way trip to the Graveyard.

Regulus turned to Sunlight Unicorn and said, "Do you feel it? Luna has lost. We are doomed."

Sunlight Unicorn nodded, "Yes… our end has come."

Then, the Videons were upon them.

* * *

Back in New Domino City, the four Signers all clutched their marks of the Dragon.

Akiza moaned and said, "Uhhh! I can feel it! Luna lost!"

Crow snarled and said, "No way! That's impossible!"

Jack turned to Yusei and asked, "So, is all that stuff you said would happen, going to happen?"

Yusei made a fist and said, "Not if we can help it! If two Signers and a friend can stop a traitorous brother and the King of a Netherworld, then I'm sure _four_ Signers can stop a traitorous brother and a Power Tool Dragon!"

"Yusei…" Akiza said. Yusei never gave up. That's what she liked so much about him…

* * *

_"Master, you have won."_

Leo turned to Power Tool Dragon, who still had Ancient Fairy Dragon pinned down.

_"And I shall win as well,"_ the robotic dragon said, and he held his power screwdriver high, and plunged it down hard for the finishing blow.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was no more.

Suddenly, a huge portal opened up in the middle of the room. Out of it stepped a robot just as big as Power Tool Dragon. It had huge fists and a horned head. It also had huge, circular reflectors on its chest. The robot raised its arms and said, "I am Machine King!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

The Reign of the Morphtronic King

Chapter Two; The Prophecy

Leo stared with awe at the intimidating mechanical masterpiece that stood before him. The Machine King pounded his chest and said, "I am Machine King! First owned by the very first Machine Deck Duelist, Bandit Keith, and stolen through generations. Although my card was long ago destroyed, my Duel Spirit lives on, and I rule all machines!"

The Machine King then placed a hand on Power Tool Dragon's shoulder and said, "You have fulfilled your quest. The boy was prophesized by the great idol, Steel Ogre Grotto #1, to be my human equivalent, and you have successfully established his reign! Congratulations, my faithful servant!"

Power Tool Dragon bowed and replied, _"Master, the honor is all mine to serve such a magnificent King."_

Machine King then turned to Leo and said, "Now, it is time to show you the prophecy that names you as the Machine Deck King."

An Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter appeared next to Machine King. Its lights flashed a few times, and then they were all transported to the World of Machines. In front of them stood a huge, steel statue of a machine, constructed of huge steel blocks. It had a strange, round crown with a spiked border on its head. The statue suddenly came to life, raising its huge fists high, and said:

_Gemini humans, female and male._

_One shall be touched by fate._

_A dragon of fire shall mark that one._

_The other shall be a clean slate._

_Despite the boy's denial,_

_For him, destiny has a plan._

_Although unmarked, he shall be great,_

_A ruler of a robot clan._

_Robot and spirit shall one day clash._

_Two worlds shall clash in a brawl._

_Each of the Geminis rules each world._

_The victor shall rule them all._

_The human world shall then feel his might._

_His praises they shall be forced to sing._

_All worlds shall soon be in his control._

_The human-carnation of Machine King._

The Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter flashed again, and they were all back in the tower.

"That is the prophecy of the great idol, Steel Ogre Grotto #1," Machine King said, "Morphtronic King, you are my human equivalent. You are destined to rule this world, and the human world."

Leo looked down at his hands. He said slowly said, "I am Morphtronic King Leo, and I have been foretold in prophecy. I'm better than a superhero. I have beaten my sister, who was a Signer. She could not see the amazing future in store for her, so she went against me, but I beat her anyway. I have beaten the Crimson Dragon! This proves that I am stronger than the Crimson Dragon. By the power of all the machine-type monsters, I'm gonna take over the whole world!"

Power Tool Dragon picked up Luna, who was still unconscious, and said, _"What shall we do with the Signer?"_

Leo looked at his sister. Power Tool was holding her up by the ankle, letting her arms hang down limply and her hair hang askew. She looked very pathetic and helpless. Leo felt a pang of sorrow, and even a little guilt, surge through his heart. He pushed the feeling back and said miserably, "Just… throw her in the dungeons, and chain her up. Make sure she's given water and food three times a day."

"Are you not going to execute her?" Machine King asked heartlessly.

Leo's heart grew sick when he heard him say that. He didn't want to look weak in front of Machine King, so he said, "Err, no. You see, I want to make sure she stays alive to watch as I slowly gain control of the world while she has to sit chained up in a dark dungeon for the rest of her life. That'll fix her real good! Heh, heh, heh, heh…" Leo's laugh trailed off miserably. He then turned to Power Tool and said, "Just throw her in the dungeon already."

_"As you wish."_

* * *

With both their human champion and draconic leader to lead them, the rest of the Duel Spirits completely lost heart. They were all pretty much pushovers; especially when Machine King sent the deadliest machines in the World of Machines out at them, Gradius. Three of these jet's, armed with Cyclon Lasers, were able to wipe out the last of the Duel Spirits within a few short minutes.

Satisfied that they were all gone, the Machine King said to Leo, "All of my machines may be fully used by you during the take over of Japan, starting with New Domino City. This should be the only difficult battle, for the four remaining Signers shall most likely challenge you. I suggest you make full use of my armies, and not spare the others like you did your sister, for loose ends will always be one's undoing."

Leo gulped at Machines King's last sentence, but he made a determined face and said, "All right, The Morphtronics are ready to roll!"

Machine King nodded and said, "Now, I shall send this satellite, along with you and the remainder of your army, to the skies above New Domino City. I will be getting things together in the World of Machines. When all is ready, I will send my army to aid you in your fight against the Signers. Then, _I _will come to fight by your side as we take over the rest of Japan, and then the world!" With that, the Machine King teleported away.

The satellite tower then took off with a huge explosion of its jet engines. Once it was high in the air, the Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter activated, and the satellite was gone with a flash.


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm of the Machines

The Reign of the Morphtronic King

Chapter 3: The Storm of the Machines

_The song is a parody of "With Me" by Crush 40 for the game "Sonic and the Black Knight"._

The four Signers prepared themselves for the battle that was about to occur. They got aboard their Duel Runners and readied their decks. Their marks of the Crimson Dragon were glowing brightly.

"Something big is about to happen," Crow said, clutching his arm.

Jack nodded and said, "I'd say that we're in for quite the battle."

Akiza gave a nervous sigh and looked over at Yusei. "Yusei..." she said.

Yusei looked up to the skies above New Domino City. Dark clouds began to culminate at one point above the center of the city, forming what looked like a monstrous hurricane, with a glowing sphere of light in the storm's eye. Suddenly, out of the glowing sphere, one by one, Morphtronic machines dropped down. Sounds of things being smashed and blown up mingled with the screams of civilians could already be heard.

"So, it looks like Leo means business," Yusei said quietly. He then started his Duel Runner. The other Signers followed suit. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted, and the four Signers of the Crimson Dragon were off.

* * *

Carly ran through the streets of New Domino City, pencil and pad in hand, running through dear life. She looked back and screamed in terror. The Morphtronic Videon was still right behind her. She screamed again and kept on running.

"All I wanted was to report on this news, not become part of _statistic _in the news!" she shouted.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell. She screamed a third time as the Videon raised his fist up high to bash her skull. Suddenly, a figure rushed in and smashed the Videon into a wall. Carly gasped when she saw who her rescuer was.

"Crying Ogre?" she gasped, staring into the monster's bloody face.

She then turned to see Jack on his Duel Runner.

"I probably won't be around to save you the next time, so I suggest you find a safe place to hide until this is over. Try Martha's place. It should be far enough from this _war zone_," Jack said brusquely. Then, he and his monster took off towards the eye of the storm.

* * *

The four Signers had split up, each heading towards the eye of the storm from a different direction, taking down Morphtronics as they drove by. Yusei used his Speed Warrior, Akiza used her Regenerating Rose, Jack used his Crying Ogre, and Crow used his Blackwing Shura the Spear.

Once they were all about half way to the eye of the storm, a Morphtronic Boomboxen visited each of them. Out of their speakers rang the mocking voice of an old friend.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the four Signers of the Crimson Dragon! Are you having fun, smashing up my robots?"

Jack shook his fist at the Boomboxen and shouted, "You traitor! Come out and fight you coward! I want to beat some sense into you personally!"

"Come on Leo! Snap out of it!" Crow said, "Don't you know that we're you're friends?"

Yusei said, "Leo, I know that you still have a bond with Luna. If you would think about that bond, then you would realize how wrong this all is. Believe me, Leo."

Back at the Morphtronic Satellite, Leo watched the four Signers through four different monitors. He shook his head and said into a microphone he was holding, "No! I wanna be all powerful, a super, supreme king. I couldn't be Signer, but now I'm gonna be something better!"

"What did you do with Luna!" Akiza shouted.

"Relax, she's still alive, but my robots don't take any prisoners, so I soon won't be able to say the same for you," Leo said, "That's why I really want you guys to turn around and run, but, since you guys are such bi heroes, that's not gonna happen. Soooo, I guess you'll just be destroyed by my robots. Okay, loyal soldiers! I've just come up with a new song that'll give you twice the morale boost you got from my last song! It's time to rock and roll... and smash! Ha-ha-ha!"

Rock music burst out of the Boomboxen speakers, and more Morphtronic machines began rushing in. Leo's laughter rang out, and began to sing loudly to the music.

_You know... every world will have its end _

_And I'm here... to prove it all to you_

_I am... who you don't think I am_

_All wrapped up... in my evil plan_

_I can taste the day!_

_Savior knights!_

_Spells beyond you_

_As I watch you crawl_

_Do you dare to fight _

_Evil's might _

_I'll be the last one standing_

_In a flash of light!_

_My eyes are... filled with curiosity_

_You think... that you have power over me_

_In this life... there's no room for you and me_

_So, turn away or face this day, with me!_

_Face the day... with me!_

_Face the day with me!_

_You know... every world will have its test_

_Don't blame me... for what I have become_

_You know... every world will come to end_

_And I'll... create your final rest_

_I can taste the day!_

_Savior knights!_

_Scream your dreams_

_As you dare to fight... dare to fight!_

_My eyes... are filled with curiosity_

_You think... that you have power over me_

_In this life... there's no room for you and me_

_So, turn away or face this day with me!_

_Face the day with me!_

_With me!_

* * *

Luna awoke to the sound of her brother's singing. She looked around, and saw that she was in a dark room. Her arms, leg and torso were chained to a cold, metal wall. She looked at her mark of the Crimson Dragon. It was dark and lifeless. She new immediately that Ancient Fairy Dragon was gone. Tear immediately sprung to her eyes. Even more tears came when she remembered Kuribon, Regulus, Sunlight Unicorn, and all of the other Duel Spirits. She cried for what felt like an hour, her heart sick with the realization that she had failed, and that so many of her friends were going to pay the price.

"Jack, Akiza, Crow, and Yusei," she whispered, "It's up to them! I...I know that they can do it!"

This sudden burst of hope caused her mark of the Dragon's Claw to glow a little bit. "Luna closed her eyes and said, "You can do it. As long as our marks unite us, we can never loose to any evil. Please, avenge Ancient Fairy Dragon."


	4. Chapter 4: The Eye of the Storm

The Reign of the Morphtronic King

Chapter 4: The Eye of the Storm

The Morphtronic Satellite loomed high above New Domino City, looming ominously in the center of the large, hurricane-like mass of swirling clouds. Four Duel Runners screeched to a halt beneath the eye of the storm, behind them was a path of broken and smashed robot parts. The four Signers got off of their vehicles and looked up at the Satellite above them.

"Alright," Yusei said, "Let's do this!"

The Signers summoned out their Tuner monsters.

"Come on out, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted.

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack yelled.

"Black Winged Dragon!" Crow yelled.

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted.

The four dragons appeared in flashes of light. The four Signers were soon riding upon the backs of these powerful beasts, up to the Satellite high above them. They flew up to the top of, where it came to a huge dome, and smashed through effortlessly.

The dragons landed in the large room, and the Signers quickly got off. They all brought their attention to Leo, who was sitting on his throne, still wearing his Metalsilver Armor.

"Well, well, well; you've made it! I should have expected as much from the big, powerful Signers of the Crimson Dragon!" Leo said.

"Cut the monologue, traitor!" Jack shouted, "Just get up and fight!"

Leo frowned and said, "If I wanna have a monologue, I'm _gonna_ have a monologue, no matter what you say, Jackie!"

Jack growled as Yusei and Crow held him back by the arms.

"As I was saying," Leo continued, "I wasn't able to become a Signer and save the world and be super powerful and stuff like that, _but_, thanks to Power Tool Dragon, I have a change to become even more powerful than you guys! Check it out!"

Leo then showed the Signers his right arm. On it was an image of Power Tool Dragon, with his appendages crossed in front of him.

"But, Leo," Yusei said, "That mark doesn't unite you with anyone. The marks of the Crimson Dragon unite all of us, _and_ your sister."

Leo sighed in annoyance and said, "Look guys! I already tried to explain it to Luna, and I'm not gonna waste my time explaining it to you! So just let me destroy your dragons, throw you in the dungeon with Luna, and focus on being king and having fun, alright? Alright! Good? Good! Let's get this over with!"

Power Tool Dragon suddenly descended out of nowhere and roared.

Crow laughed and said, "One against four? You've gotta be kidding, right?"

Leo smirked and said, "_Oh_...not challenging enough for the Signers, huh? Well then, I activate my Trap Card, Multiply!"

Power Tool Dragon began to glow, and he suddenly split into three Power Tool Dragons.

"Good job, Crow!" Jack shouted sarcastically.

"Don't blame him, Jack," Yusei said, "Besides, we still out number them. We can win, I'm sure of it!"

"Destroy them, Power Tool Dragons!" Leo shouted.

The original took on Stardust Dragon. The second attacked Red Dragon Archfiend. The third one went after Black Rose Dragon and Black Winged Dragon.

The third stabbed at Black Rose with it's screw driver while using it's tail to slam Black Winged into a wall. Black Rose sent hurricane force winds at Power Tool, but the heavy metal dragon withstood the wind and slashed at Black Rose. She let out a loud roar of pain, which jerked Black Winged out of the daze he was in from being slammed into the wall. He flew forward and grabbed Power Tool by the tail. He flew up high, and then threw him into the ground. Black Rose then finished him off with an explosive energy blast from her mouth.

The second hit Archfiend with a headbutt, knocking him back a few feet. Archfiend roared and scratched at Power Tool's head and neck. Power Tool backed away and swung at Archfiend with his screwdriver, but he grabbed it in mid-swing and snapped it clean off. Before the robot could react. Archfiend plunged the screwdriver into his metallic chest. The robot shuddered violently, and exploded.

It was a battle in the skies for Stardust and Power Tool. The two dragons looped in mid air, looking for a chance to strike at each other. Power Tool suddenly flew out of range, and then flew back at nearly the speed of sound. He flew by Stardust and struck on the back with his screwdriver. He did this once, twice, thrice, four times! Stardust dragon let out a low moan of pain, closed his eyes, and slowly began to fall out of the sky.

"Finish him off already!" Leo shouted

Power Tool flew toward Stardust, ready to impale his heart, but at the last second, Stardust's eyes snapped open, and he dodged the attack. As Power Tool flew by, Stardust let out a roar of triumph, and let out an energy blast that hit Power Tool directly.

Power Tool moaned as he fell to the ground in a flurry of sparks, bits of metal, and smoke.

"No way! That's impossible!" Leo shouted as he ran over to his fallen dragon.

Power Tool craned his neck to look at Leo. He extended his hand over to Leo and said, _"Master, I wanted to save this for you. I saved it for you so that you might not perish. Take it, so that you may live."_

As Power Tool vanished in a large explosion, a strange, circular medallion fell out of his hand. Leo picked it up and stared at it.

"Power Tool...I'll... avenge you," Leo said seriously. He then looped the medallion around his neck and said, "I activate Megamorph!"

Leo began to glow bright yellow. Suddenly, he doubled in size and began to float in mid air. Leo folded his arms and smirked.

Jack stepped forward and said, "So what if you're a little bigger, you're still no match for our dragons, traitor!"

Leo frowned and said, "You big mouthed jerk! I'll shut you up permanently and then throw you in the dungeon myself!"

Leo laughed wildly as he drew his twin swords. The last battle was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5: The King's Finest Hour

The Reign of the Morphtronic King

Chapter 5: The Morphtronic King's Finest Hour

The four Signers stood face to face with a floating, Mega-morphed Leo. His Metalsilver Armor had also grown with him, and so had his twin swords. Leo drew them and twirled them around, laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Behold! The Mega-morphed Morphtronic King! The ultimate one, and the _dragon-slayer_! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hold on!" Yusei said, "_Dragon-slayer_?"

Jack laughed at this and said, "No way! You're not thinking of taking our _dragons_ on, are you?"

Leo smirked and said, "For your information, Jackie, Megamorph not only makes me bigger, but it also gives me a ton of power! Enough power to destroy your dragons, one by one!" Leo raised his arms and said, "I activate the Magic Card, Dark Door!"

There was a sudden huge flash that filled the room.

"That means that only one monster can fight at a time," Crow said.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. You guys just hang tight, I'll take care of this. Red Dragon Archfiend, crush him for me, will you?"

Archfiend flew towards Leo. Leo laughed and whipped off his crimson cloak. He held it out and began waving it wildly, shouting mockingly, "Tauro! Tauro!"

Archfiend roared as he stretched out his claws to tear Leo apart, but at the last second, Leo performed a back flip, dodging the dragon's attack. Archfiend went careening into the wall.

"O lay!" Leo shouted with laughter, still floating about three feet of the ground with Megamorph's power.

Crow blinked and said, "Uh, did what just happen... just happen?"

Jack was red in the face with rage. "Don't let him make a fool out of you!" he shouted, "Teach that little brat a lesson he won't forget!"

Archfiend flew up high and came down at high speeds toward Leo.

"Tauro! Tauro!" Leo shouted again, still waving his cloak.

Just before Archfiend reached him, Leo dodged the dragon yet again.

"O lay!" Leo shouted, now waving his swords around.

"Quit dodging, you coward! Fight!" Jack shouted.

Akiza suddenly gasped and pointed at Archfiend, "Jack, look!"

Everyone soon saw that Archfiend had a long gash along the right side of his face, and his eye was bleeding very badly.

Jack turned to Leo, and he saw that one of Leo's swords had blood on it.

Leo smirked as he put his cloak back on. "Alright! Now, the gloves are coming off!"

Leo zoomed over to Archfiend. The dragon roared in rage and let out five, huge fireballs. Leo strafed and hopped left and right quickly to avoid the exploding spheres of brimstone. The dragon brought his fist down hard to crush Leo, but Leo stopped short to avoid being flattened.

He then jumped onto Archfiend's arm and shouted, "I activate, Kunai with Chain!"

A strange, blade-like weapon with a chain shot out from Leo's hands. It wrapped Archfiend's other arm and them returned to wrap around the arm Leo was standing on. The force of the weapon's flight pulled the dragon down. Leo quickly jumped out of the way as the dragon fell with a tremendous crash and an ear splitting roar of pain. Leo smirked. His plan had worked. When Archfiend fell, he had impaled his neck on the Kunai that lay sticking up from where it was tied to his arm.

Red Dragon Archfiend roared out in pain and struggled to his feet, blood flowing from the lethal wound on his neck. He turned this way and that, desperately trying to find his attacker, but he could not. Leo was standing to the dragon's right, which had now become his blind side thanks to Leo's attack to his right eye.

Satisfied that Archfiend couldn't see him, Leo charged in with his swords, and performed two finishing blows to Archfiend's neck.

Red Dragon Archfiend was no more.

Jack's mark of the dragon blazed with light. Jack cried out in pain and clutched his arm tightly. Then, the mark's light was extinguished. Jack moaned and collapsed to the ground. It was as if all of his strength had been siphoned right out of his body.

Leo laughed mockingly and said, "What's wrong, Jackie? Do you feel a little tired?"

Akiza stared at Leo and said, "I can't believe this..."

Crow's eyes were huge as he said, "This can't be happening! How could Leo have beaten that dragon?"

"Two down, three more to go!" Leo said, "Next victim please, unless you guys are smart and decide to just give up? Ha ha ha ha!"

Yusei clenched his fists and said, "No way! There's always hope. We'll beat you, even with that Megamorph spell, because we're on the side of light and friendship, unlike you Leo, who has forgotten all about that!"

"But I don't need those things Yusei!" Leo argued, "I'm king now! I have followers! All of the Morphtronic machines obey me! I've got _power_!"

"Alright! I've tried reasoning with you, so I guess there is only one way to snap you out of this. Go get him, Stardust Dragon."

As Stardust flew over to meet Leo in combat, Leo laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Bring it on!"


	6. Chapter 6: Starlight vs MechaDark

The Reign of the Morphtronic King

Note: Please turn to Chapter 4: The Storm of Machines, I've updated it.

Chapter 6: Starlight and Mecha- Dark

Leo, Megamorphed and super powered, was ready to face Stardust Dragon. Stardust had learned from Archfiend's mistake. Instead of charging right at him, Stardust zoomed up and around Leo, and then sent a blast of stellar energy at him. Leo dodged the blast and laughed, "Ha ha ha! Is that your best shot!"

Stardust dived to towards Leo, but when he saw Leo draw his swords, he quickly pulled up fast. Before Leo could react, Stardust's tail slammed him in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall.

Leo moaned as he slid down the wall. He got up slowly and said, "Alright, no more Mr. Nice-guy! Kunai with Chain, activate!"

Leo shot the weapon out at Stardust, and it wrapped around his tail tightly.

"Aha! Got him!" Leo said.

"That's what you think Leo!" Yusei said, "That weapon's may have been useful when it captured Archfiend's arms, but the tail is a different story! Show him what I mean Stardust!"

Stardust then took to sky and zoomed up to the ceiling. Leo's eyes widened, as he was carried up by the chain that he was holding. Leo screamed as Stardust looped through mid air at high speeds. Stardust whipped his tail at the wall, and Leo was dragged along it, creating a horrible screech as sparks flew from the metal on metal grinding action. Stardust then pulled away from the wall, and then, with a swift flicking motion, threw Leo right into the ground. The force of the landing caused crack to appear in the solid, marble floor.

Leo got up slowly, his Metalsilver Armor badly cracked and damaged. Leo snarled and raised his two swords. "I activate the Spell Cards; Paralyzing Potion and Germ Infection!"

His sword both began to glow toxic green. Leo laughed and threw his toxic swords at Stardust Dragon, which then zoomed toward him like guided missiles.

"Beat back his attack, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted.

Stardust flipped over quickly and then performed and powerful wing-beat. The swords were knocked back and were sent spinning right back at Leo.

Leo screamed and held out his Megamorph medallion. "Megamorph, protect me!" he shouted.

The infected swords exploded on contact, spraying Leo with toxic, green fluid. Megamorph canceled the poison out, but it was dispelled and destroyed in the process.

Leo moaned as he shrank back to his normal size. "Noooo! This can't be! I was so close! I was gonna win!"

"If you only understood the power of justice!" Yusei said, "Stardust Dragon, attack!"

Stardust sent an energy blast from his mouth straight at Leo. Leo screamed as he was placed in the midst of a huge explosion. A shattering noise told everyone that the Dark Door Spell was gone. When the smoke cleared, Leo was lying face down on the ground in his normal clothes, his Metalsilver Armor obliterated by the attack.

Leo looked up at the Signers and said, "Boy, are you guys dumb! You may have beaten me, but it sure took you a long time, and that was my plan all along, to stall you until the Machine King arrived! And he should be here right about... NOW!"

There was a huge rumbling sound that shook the entire satellite. Then, all of a sudden a huge portal opened up in the room. Out of this portal stepped forth the supreme ruler himself, the Machine King.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fate of Two Worlds

The Reign of the Morphtronic King

Chapter 7: The Fate of Two Worlds

The four Signers of the Crimson Dragon looked up at the massive Machine King. The Machine King's booming, electronic laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Signers, you shall all fall to the might of the machines!" he said, "Although Leo could not defeat all of you, he did manage to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend and Ancient Fairy Dragon. That makes him more than worthy to be my human equivalent, the supreme master of Machine Deck Duelists. And now, I shall destroy the three remaining dragons, and cause the Crimson Dragon to fade from existence! Arise, my soldiers, and rally forth to me!"

With many simultaneous flashes, more machine type monsters appeared all around Machine King.

"Now, give me your power!"

The machines all bowed down to their ruler, and white spheres of energy floated out of them. The energy balls all flew into the Machine King. Now he was glowing with golden light.

"Hahahahahah! Behold the ultimate power! You cannot stop me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Crow shouted.

"That's right!" Akiza shouted, "You're outnumbered three to one!"

"Not for long!" the Machine King said, a he was suddenly holding two huge jars in each hand. "Activate! Dragon Capture Jars!"

Black-Winged Dragon and Black Rose Dragon both roared out in despair as they were both drawn into the two jars.

"Oh no! Stardust is the only one left!" Akiza shouted.

"That's right, and he's no match for me!" Machine King roared, and he laughed maniacally.

Yusei looked over at Stardust Dragon, and then at Machine King, who was glowing from all the power he gained from his loyal machine servants.

_"Is this...the end...?"_ Yusei thought.

Suddenly, there was the sound of cocky laughter.

Everyone turned to see Leo, still lying on the floor.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. It's over guys! I told you that you should have surrendered!" he said with a smirk, "_I_ would have just locked you up in the dungeon, but Machine King will destroy you!"

Jack slowly got up from where he had collapsed and said, "Shut your mouth, you little traitor!" but then he gasped in pain a fell back down.

Leo laughed and said, "Take it easy, Jack! Well, I guess this is goodbye guys! Goodbye-," but suddenly, he gasped and clutched the back of his neck. He breathed fast and heavily and said, _"No... Yusei...Don't give up!"_

"Leo?" Yusei asked.

Leo shook his head and said, "Ugh? What brought that on?" but then, he clutched his neck again and said, _"Yusei, you've got to stop this! Luna's trapped in the dungeon, I can't bear to think of how miserable she is, you've gotta help her for me!"_

Leo shook his head again and said, "Urgh! No! I don't care about Luna! I don't need her! I"m king now!"

_"That's not true! I can't let all this bad stuff happen! Yusei, you gotta defeat Machine King!"_

"Gah! What's wrong with me?"

_"Yusei! Maybe the Crimson Dragon can help you win!"_

"No! _I _need to win!"

_"Wrong! I've destroyed so much! Luna loved the Duel Spirit World, and she wouldn't Earth to be destroyed either!"_

"Ahhhh! Machine King! What's going on in my head! Help me!"

_"Guys, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did what I did! Please Yusei, in the name of the Crimson Dragon, WIN!"_

"**NO!**"

_ "__**YES!**__"_

"Silence!" Machine King roared, "Leo, I'll resolve your situation after I destroy the Signers!"

Machine King launched his mechanical, jet propelled fists straight at Stardust Dragon. They blazed with energy as they surged towards the lone dragon.

Leo suddenly scratched wildly at his neck and shouted at the top of his lungs, _"Luna! I'm sorry!"

* * *

_

Down in the dungeon, Luna's eyes snapped open.

"Leo..." she said softly.

Her mark of the dragon glew brightly, and then it vanished

* * *

The marks of the four signers flashed with crimson light, and then they all vanished. Then, the grand and glorious symbol of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back. This was followed by a glowing card that appeared on the top of Yusei's deck.

"Well, if it worked for the King of the Netherworld, then it should work for the King of Machines!" Yusei said, and he drew the card. "I summon Stardust Shalom and Majestic Dragon!" he said, and the two monsters appeared. "I now tune them together with my Stardust Dragon in order to Synchro Summon... your destruction, Machine King!"

"No!" Machine King shouted. The monsters fused together in a blinding light. The mechanical fists hit the light, and instantly were destroyed.

"Gah! Impossible!" Machine King shouted.

"Come forth! Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei shouted. The shinning dragon appeared with a flash. It zoomed upwards and then divided towards Machine King.

"Alright! Now take his special ability so you can gain the power of his machine army!" Yusei said.

All of the energy drained out from Machine King and into Majestic Star Dragon.

"And now, for Luna, for Leo, for Ancient Fairy Dragon, for Red Dragon Archfiend, and for the Duel Spirit World; ATTACK!" Yusei roared.

Majestic Star Dragon was enrobed in crimson fire, which the morphed and formed into the Crimson Dragon, that let out it's eerie roar.

"No! Not the Crimson Dragon! NOOOOO!" Machine King shouted in terror.

The mighty dragon crashed into Machine King, obliterating him in an instant.

Leo's eyes were blazing. "Incredible..." he said, and then he passed out.

The Crimson Dragon flew out of the Satellite and showered New Domino City with crimson dust, repairing all the damage, and erasing all of the citizens' minds. And then, it flew around the Morphtronic Satellite, and they both vanished.

* * *

The Satellite reappeared high above the ruined Duel Spirit World. The Crimson Dragon flew over the scorched land, showering it with it's crimson dust. The realm instantly sprung to life. Towns and forests returned to existence in a flash. They were followed by Duel Spirits that returned in a flash. It was as if thousands of duelists had played Monster Reborn at the same time. Morphtronic Machines returned as well, and they quickly flew back up toward their Satellite.

Within the Satellite, Majestic Star Dragon reappeared. He let out a shower of stardust, and then he disappeared. The stardust shower hit the ground, and with a flash, six figures appeared. It was Power Tool Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Regulus, Sunlight Unicorn, and Kuribon; all of them moaning and slowly struggling to their feet. The dust also freed Black Winged Dragon and Black Rose Dragon from their Dragon Capture Jars.

There was one final flash, and Luna reappeared. She gasped and said, "Oh! You're okay! You're all okay!"

Luna ran over to her Duel Spirit friends. Kuribon flew over to her and nuzzled her on the cheek. However, Luna suddenly gasped when she saw Leo lying on the ground. She ran over to him and began shaking him frantically.

"Leo! Leo! Please wake up! Please wa-," Luna stopped suddenly, and she saw it. It seemed to be some sort of tiny computer chip attached to Leo's neck. Luna grabbed it and pulled it out of Leo's neck.

Leo gave a shout and sat up straight. "Ouch! What was that?"

"Leo!" Luna shouted tearfully, "You're okay!" and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Leo desperately tried to get Luna off him while saying, "What are you talking about? Why shouldn't I be okay? Hey, why are we wearing this armor? Hold on! Where are we?"

Power Tool Dragon stood up and said, _"Machine King ordered me to plant that special micro chip onto his neck. Machine King designed it to subconsciously alter his desires and personality so that he would become the king the was spoken of in the prophecy. Now that you have removed it, he should have no memory of the events that have happened. I had no choice but to obey my King. But now that the Machine King is gone, I can now see how wrong I was. I have caused so much evil. I am sincerely sorry."_

"Say what?" Leo said groggily, but then his eyes shot wide open, and he said, "WOW! Power Tool Dragon! Hey! Can I have you autograph? You can sign the back of your card! No, wait; that would be having a marked card. That's against the rules, so I wouldn't be able to use the card. Err, oh, I know! You can sign my Duel Disk! How about it?"

Everyone laughed at this, except Leo and, of course, Jack.

"_It is time for the Morphtronic Satellite to return to orbit."_

_**"And it is time for you, your friends, and your brother to return home," **_Ancient Fairy Dragon said to Luna.

Leo looked outraged at the very idea of it. "GO? I just came here!" he said as he tried to get up, but he just fell flat on his back. "OW! Err, actually, I fell kind of beat, actually _really_ beat. Okay fine, let's go home. Man, I'm starving! I could eat a whole pizza right about now!"

Luna giggled a little bit, and then see turned to her Duel Spirit friends. "Goodbye everyone. I am so sorry that I had failed you"

Regulus shook his head and said, "No Luna, it was the hope in your heart that brought forth Majestic Dragon."

He then looked toward the Signers and said, "I am sure I speak for all of us when I say that we are all in your debt"

_**"Indeed"**_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Luna nodded and said, "Well, goodbye everyone, and I know that as long as I have my deck, you'll always be with me."

Then, with a final flash, the humans were gone.

Ancient Fairy Dragon turned to Power Tool Dragon and held out her hand to him. _**"Allies?"**_ she asked.

Power Tool Dragon replied, _"Friends," _and the two dragons shook hands in peace. Once again, peace reigned in the Duel Spirit World.

**THE END**

** It's not over yet! Check back later for some author's notes!**


	8. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

I am Matthais123.

I would like to extend my sincere thanks to the anonymous reviewer "You Don't Know" for his wonderful reviews! His review were so gratifying, that if it weren't for him, my stories wouldn't be as good as they are. He was the one who gave me the idea for this story. I hope he starts writing Fan Fcition himself. He'd be really good at it.

Also, I hope that he would go to my profile page and read all of my other stories as well, and review them, so that I could have many more ideas and confidence for my future stories.

I hope that any other readers will follow his example and write reviews similar to the way he writes them. I also hope that through my stories, that I can spread the glorious new of our Lord Jesus Christ, and that He will have mercy on all of us and save us on the upcoming Day of Judgement.

Thank you so much for reading.

This is Matthais123 signing off!


End file.
